Danny Phantom Season 4
by Shyguy storm21
Summary: My season 4 of this amazing show. Episodes will be like this: Intro to the episode is one chapter, the next chapter will be the first part of the episode up to the commercial break. The next xhapter will be the episode conclusion, and the next chapter is the intro to the next episode, and so on. So each episode is 3 chapters, specials are 5. Phantom Planet never happened
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my interpertation of Season 4. Read the summary for how the episodes will work. I will update this frequently and plan to finish this season, a season 5 and possibly 6. This will be a little darker and edgier, more along the lines of The Ultimate Enemy (My favorite episode) but I'm trying to make it feel like its the same show. The characters may swear from time to time (I know this is nothing like the show, but they're teenagers, and in my philosophy, if you write fiction about teenagers, they should be swearing, because that's just how teenagers are. I will be moderate with the swearing though, as I do hate stories littered with nothing but profanities.) PLEASE review and hope you enjoy :D**

Season:4

Episode: 1

Title: Freak of the Year

Danny sat with Tucker and Sam in Lancer's class and groaned internally. Mr. Lancer was blabbing on about something Danny couldn't even begin to care about. He looked over at Tucker, who was playing on his PDA, and then at Sam, who was actually taking notes. It was the beginning of their Junior year, and their first test was approaching.

"Danny?" Mr. Lancer inquired.

"Huh? What?" Danny hastily and clumsily replied.

"I was calling on you, Daniel." Mr. Lancer said. "Did you even hear the question?"

"Um, no sir."

"I just asked you who was the author of _The Scarlet Letter_."

"Um… Pat…roclus?"

Danny knew his answer couldn't possibly be correct, but he did know the last time he uttered "Patroclus" when he had nothing else to say, it turned out to be an intelligent answer. Sam even said she was impressed that he came up with it. He had told his father he was meeting up with Sam and Tuck to write up a report on Patroclus to make an excuse to get out of the house so he can patrol the town. He remembered the incident ever since, because Sam was so impressed.

Wait, since when did he care about impressing Sam… Oh no, Sam!

Sam was sitting there, glaring at him. How could he be so clueless! How could he not know the author! Hadn't he been paying attention? How could he think "Patroclus" was a plausible answer? Sure, it worked last time he said it, but still! How could he not realize he'd be better off saying he doesn't know? How could he not realize he was wasting his time drooling over Paulina and Valerie when she was- No. She had promised herself she wouldn't entertain the thought of her and Danny together.

"Daniel;" Mr. Lancer irritably began, "We finished reading the _Illiad _2 weeks ago. A powerful warrior such as Patroclus did not have time to sit down and write a novel. Miss Manson, can you answer the question"

"Nathaniel Hawthorne." Sam replied." His last name used to be just 'Hathorne' but this surname was involved in the Salem witch trials. Because he was so embarrassed to have this relation, he added the 'w' in order to isolate himself from his ancestors.

"Thank you Samantha," Mr. Lancer said. "For that… overly detailed answer. Surely you have taken more interest in your studies than Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer was now glaring at Danny.

The bell rang, and Danny sighed. He wasn't going to hear the end of this from Sam, and Tucker will probably be laughing the entire way home.

"Patroclus?" Tucker asked. "So, you mean Patroclus traveled forward in time, to the time of the Puritans, noticed how _interesting_ they were, and just _had_ to go back and write a novel set in their time period. And when Achilles was wondering why he was writing instead of training in battle, it was all good, because he's just chill like that?"

Danny glared at Tucker.

"Hey, it isn't my fault you're a dumbass."

"Tucker, since when was the last time _you_ said something intelligent in class?" Danny retorted.

"True, but at least I've never said anything unintelligent."

Danny laughed it was true. The trio of friends walked into the house. "Laugh now, children." Freakshow said from a distance. "Soon my plan will come into action. You all will die before next week. A HAAA HAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Boss, you should really work on your evil laugh" an unknown voice that sounds suspiciously like Skulker said.

"I'M SORRY I CAN'T BE PERFECT LIKE GHOSTS LIKE YOU!"… "Whoopsie… ghost envy… haha."

*Cue theme song*


	2. Chapter 2

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were hanging out in Danny's room. It was the same day, but it was now 5:00. Tucker and Sam were waiting on their parents to come pick them up.

"Danny," Sam said with concern. "Promise me you will at least _try_ to pay attention tomorrow in class. You'll never pass the test if you put down 'Patroclus' for every answer."

"Ok, ok calm down!" Danny said, laughing at her Patroclus joke. Tucker's father pulled up.

"See ya guys!" Tucker called out as he left.

"Bye Tuck." Danny said as he closed the door behind Tucker. Jazz walked down from her room.

"Danny? Sam? You two were actually hanging out without Tucker? Were you guys… are you guys-"

"JAZZ!" Danny screamed. "Tucker was just here. I'm going to ask you to go back upstairs before you make any more assumptions."

"Ok," She said. "I was just checking on you. Did you have to fight any ghosts today?"

"No," Danny said. "It's weird. I haven't had a ghost attack today or yesterday. Maybe they finally gave up?" Danny tried.

"Impossible." Sam said. "They must be planning something. This could be big , Danny, you should be worried."

"Sam, when Pariah Dark breaks out of his tomb again, finds the Infi-Map, frees Dark Danny, somehow rebuilds the Reality Gauntlet and sets out to rule the Ghost zone and the universe, I'll start worrying."

Sam laughed at the comment. Although Danny had meant it as a series of ridiculous, unfortunate out comings only possible by the world's worst luck, they both knew that these events actually could occur at any point in their lives.

Sam smacked her head as she realized her parents were out of town… again. They told her this morning they wouldn't be able to pick him up from Danny's, but it was 6 am, at that hour she pays as much attention to what people say to her as Danny does in English class.

"I have to walk home." She said. "I just remembered my parents aren't coming."

"I'll walk you home, Sam." Danny smiled. Sam blushed but quickly hid it with her scarf, as Danny held open the door and they stepped outside.

"So why do you think no ghosts attacked?" Sam asked.

"I dunno, but until they carry out whatever they are planning, I am not caring. You and Tuck are right. I need to focus my efforts on school right now. No matter how hard it is to pay attention to Mr. Lancer"

Sam laughed. "If you sit down and read the book, instead of reading those online summaries, you'll understand the story more AND I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"But it's so BORING!" Danny said.

"Danny, you're impossible." Sam said. "You're completely determined in making this situation hopeless for yourself, when in reality, there are many solutions! Maybe the lack of recent ghost attacks is a sign you should be studying more!"

"Sam, there were no ghosts yesterday or today, but the day before that we had Ember, and the day before that we had to deal with Vlad. I think it's only a coincidence that there weren't any ghosts today or yesterday. Now, if the ghosts don't attack for an entire _week_, then I'll wonder about these freaky gothic 'signs' of yours."

"They're not freaky OR gothic. Danny, I'm just trying to help you."

"Ok, ok. I'll try to pay more attention in class. So, um, to start, who was the author of _The Scarlet Letter_ again?"

"Patroclus. You were right."

"Sam!"

"Look it up yourself!" She laughed. They just approached her house. "Bye, Danny!" She said, hugging him.

At first Danny just stood there, as he was not expecting it, but then, he hugged back. As he walked back home, he continued to think about whether or not Sam liked him. He didn't even know if he wanted her himself, but if he just knew whether or not she liked him, he could decide better whether or not he should try to be more than friends.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

Danny sighed, he was almost home, and he had promised his parents that walking Sam home would only take 20 minutes. It had now been 15 minutes, and the stupid Box Ghost would cost him about 3. If he flew home in Phantom form, he might make it back before his 20 minutes were up. Otherwise, his parents would be mad, not to mention suspicious.

As Danny flew toward the Box Ghost, he noticed the Box Ghost was actually putting up a fight. Sure, Danny was still easily beating him, but it wasn't the curb-stomp battle it usually was. Danny noticed the Box Ghost's eyes were a swirly red. Where had he seen that before?

"OW!" Danny was hit by a plasma beam. He turned around, and saw Skulker and Ember, both with swirly red eyes, fly up and join the Box Ghost.

"Crap!" Danny exclaimed. "I'll never get rid of these guys in 5 minutes! This could take all night!"

Ember played a few chords, but Danny went intangible. While intangible, he sneaked up on the Box Ghost and punched the back of his head. Going tangible again, he shot three ectoplasm beams at him which flew the Box Ghost back 50 feet. Danny duplicated himself, and his clone had been waiting where the Box Ghost landed. He grabbed his arm, froze him, and threw him to the other Danny, who sucked him in the thermos. They became one again.

Skulker was shooting at Danny who was flying in circles around Skulker to avoid the bullets. After about 16 seconds of this, Danny unexpectedly flew upward and came down hard, kicking Skulker square in the face knocking his helmet off. He sucked up the little blob that was Skulker in the Fenton thermos, and then sucked up the suit of armor. He made 3 duplicates and they surrounded Ember. Ember just stood with her hands up as Danny sucked her up too.

"Wow," he thought. "Only 7 minutes. I mean, now I'll be late to my house, but I thought this would take all night. They weren't fighting their usual though. It's like they were being… controlled…"

Just then, Technus appeared and grabbed the Thermos. He would have swirly eyes too, but his glasses were covering them. Technus pushed Danny aside and set everyone free. Johnny 13 and Kitty showed up, with red swirly eyes as well.

"WHERE ARE ALL YOU PEOPLE COMING FROM?!" Danny exclaimed. "And… what's up with your eyes?"

"We didn't want you to find us. We are still plotting." Technus said. Weird. It was Technus's voice, but it wasn't all nasally, and he wasn't shouting or trying to use "funky-fresh" vocabulary.

"So you guys are planning something." Danny concluded. From behind them, Freakshow appeared. The ghosts bowed down.

"Why hello child," Freakshow began "We weren't expecting to see you here, but yes, we are planning something DIABOLICALLY terrible. I still haven't forgiven you for using my ghost envy against me to cheat me out of MY Reality Gauntlet. You, and your hideous friends, are goners. I have all your enemies, well, most of them, under my control. You'll never be able to beat us, especially when my new plan is enacted. A HAAA HAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Skulker carried Freakshow as the ghosts flew away. Danny was wondering how he would be able to deal with this. He flew back to the Fenton Works as fast as he can, but he bumped into someone, and they fell to the ground.

"Watch it, Phantom!" Valerie exclaimed. "Just because you were right about Vlad, and just because he is now my number one target, does _not_ mean I completely trust you!"

"Thanks, I love you too." Danny sarcastically responded. He hoped that didn't sound as genuine as he felt it, he was still hanging on to some feelings for Valerie.

"What are you doing? Why do you look like you were going into the Fenton's house?"

"Uh… I'm… secretly living there! I need a place to stay for awhile, and, like you said, the Fentons couldn't catch a ghost in their own house!"

"Well," she began threateningly, "Stay away from the family, and especially stay away from Danny Fenton. Clear?"

"Clear." Danny laughed internally, how could he stay away from Danny Fenton when he was Danny Fenton?

Danny entered the kitchen where his family was already having dinner.

"Oh, you're here." Maddie said. "You said you'd only be gone for twenty minutes."

"Oh… um… well I met up with some gho- uh friends."

"What?" Jack asked. "Are you lying? Danny, were you attacked by a ghost?"

"No! It's just, these are friends from school, and… they are so into ghosts I call them ghosts sometimes."

"Really?!" Jack asked with excitement. "Can I talk to them about ghosts?!"

"Jack, honey, eat your roast beef." Maddie said. "Danny, the next time you see your friends, it's ok if you want to chat with them, but call us on your cell phone to let us know. Stay away from ghosts. Especially Danny Phantom."

Once again, Danny internally laughed, as he was being asked to stay away from himself for the second time this night.

The next day at school, Tucker and Sam were quizzing Danny on _The Scarlet Letter_ to see if he had studied last night. When it became apparent he hadn't, Sam eyed him with disgust.

"Guys, I can explain!" Danny told Sam and Tucker all about what Freakshow was up too.

"Well, there goes you paying attention in class." Tucker said.

"How can I pay attention when all these ghosts are teaming up on me? And what is Freakshow's plan?!"

Danny's ghost sense went off.

Tucker and Sam covered him as he changed into ghost form. As he scavenged the school, he found Johnny 13 riding his motorcycle through the hallways.

"Shouldn't you be planning whatever it is you're doing?!" Danny shouted at him.

"We need to keep you busy. Now that you know that we are conspiring, if we leave you alone too long, you might catch on. So we need to 'check up on you' every now and again." Johnny sent the shadow to attack.

The shadow pinned Danny to his locker. Danny tried freezing the shadow, but the ice had no effect on it. Danny then opened the locker and filled the whole thing with ice. He then flew away, and shadow chased him. After awhile, Danny knew the ice must've melted. He lured Shadow to his locker, opened it, and all the water dissolved him. He then pointed the thermos at Johnny, who quickly rode away from the school. Danny changed human, and Tucker and Sam came to see if he was alright.

"Damnit!" Danny screamed. Then in a hushed tone, he said: "Johnny just told me until the ghosts were finished planning, they'd be 'checking up on me.' How the hell am I going to study or do ANYTHING with all this going on!"

"Relax Danny." Sam said. "It won't be too bad."

Unfortunately, it became _really_ bad. Ember attacked as Danny was going home, and Technus attacked during dinner. Skulker attacked at midnight while Danny was asleep. Danny was completely stressed out with all these ghosts. Plus, he _really_ wanted to know what Freakshow was plotting.

Meanwhile, Freakshow was sitting with the ghosts in his secret hideout. He had his staff out to maintain his control over the ghosts (He had studied the first one behorehand and knew how to build a second.)

"Let's go over the plan one more time," Freakshow began. "You guys keep 'checking up on him' for a week. Then, I'll send Skulker, Technus, and Ember to possess his Mom, Dad, and sister. Johnny and Kitty, you possess his friends, Sam and Tucker. We will need this week so you can study their behavior, so you can get it down exactly. If Danny notices his friends or family acting not like themselves, the plan will most certainly fail. Once we have control over his loved ones, we will be able to stage a second lab 'accident' that will make him full ghost! A HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	3. Chapter 3

Danny was at home, reading _The Scarlet Letter_. His test was in about 2 weeks. He was trying to understand and appreciate the novel, but his mind continued to wander every 5 pages. Jazz entered the room.

"Hi Danny," Jazz began "I'm really glad you're trying to do better in Lancer's class. You know that his tests are usually hard."

"Yeah? Well I'm not glad. I hate this story. Plus I'm stressing out because a ghost could pop out at any minute now!"

"What do you mean, Danny? You said the ghosts were-"

"Last night I ran into the Box Ghost. And Technus. And Skulker. Ember. Johnny. And Kitty. And Freakshow! They're plotting something, and I can't figure out what! Plus, they keep 'checking up on me.' It's infuriating!"

"Danny, I-"

Danny's ghost sense went off.

"That's them now!" He said in frustration.

"Do you want any help? Should I call Sam and Tuck?" Jazz asked, concerned.

"GET AWAY FROM OUR HOUSE, YOU FELONIOUS GHOSTS!" Jack Fenton screamed at the ghosts.

"I'll let him take this" Danny said.

"Are you sure you can trust him?"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND!" They heard Maddie Fenton yell.

"No, but I can trust her." Danny said as he relaxed and continued reading the book.

"Well, Danny, I'll always be there when you need me. Whether if it's for this ghost problem or for this Lancer problem. I love you, Danny."

"Thanks Jazz," Danny said, smiling, "Now let me get back to this abomination. Do people really think this is entertaining?"

"Danny, it's not that bad." Jazz said. "But whatever. See you later."

Meanwhile, Ember was spying on Jazz. She was trying to learn how Jazz behaved toward Danny so she will know how to act when she overshadows Jazz. She was able to see from a distance, but now, she figured that since Danny's parents fought off The Box Ghost before he could "check up" on Danny, she should "check up" on him herself.

Danny's ghost sense went off. He transformed, flew out, and saw Ember floating there. Danny knew she was "checking" on him so he skipped the witty banter and went straight for the thermos. Ember flew around to avoid it, then played a chord that knocked the thermos away. Danny sent a few ectoplasm beams the Ember dodged. She then played a chord that missed Danny. Danny looked back, horrified to see that the chord was going toward a house.

"Mommy!" the boy in the house said "Watch me play guitar! I'm really good!"

The boy was at least 3, and he had this little acoustic guitar. He liked to pretend it was electric and claimed that it "rocked." He strummed down, and Ember's chord hit the window, shattering it into pieces.

The boy's mother stared in disbelief and started accusing her son of being a wizard.

Ember flew toward Danny while he was watching this and swung her guitar at him. Danny ducked, and then hit her with an ecto-beam. She returned with a chord, but Danny put his shield up, sending it right back at her. It pushed her and pinned her against a billboard. Danny quickly shot 4 beams. Each energy beam wrapped around Ember's hands and feet, keeping her pinned against the billboard. He charged up an energy ball and hurled it at Ember. It exploded on contact. Ember was too weak to fly away. Danny grabbed the thermos and tried to suck her up… only to realize she went intangible and underground to escape. He didn't want to waste time looking for her, so he changed back into human form and started walking home.

"Danny!" He heard Sam say. He turned around and saw Sam running after him. "Are you okay?" She asked "I saw everything."

"I'm fine," Danny said "Just another 'check up'"

"You could've called me for help!"

"I didn't want to disturb you Sam."

"Danny, I love helping you. I-… I care about you. I don't want you to think you are burdening me."

Danny smiled "It's ok Sam. I have these ghosts under control."

"But you need to be studying! And who knows what Freakshow is planning? I'm… worried about you Danny." Sam hugged him.

"It's okay Sam. I'll have this under control. I hope. I'll see ya tomorrow at school."

"Okay, see ya" she said, as she walked into her house.

Kitty was watching from a distance. She reported back to Freakshow.

"So, drones," Freakshow began. "What have we found out?"

"I think I know how to act like Jazz," Ember said "She just gives him sappy sisterly advice all the time."

"Sam was _so_ easy to figure out. I just have to have a crush on Danny and try to hide it, but fail miserably."

"Uh. That actually sounds kind of complicated." Skulker commented. "I just have to act like an idiot to be the whelp's father."

"So, you don't have to act at all?" Ember asked.

"Ignoring that." Skulker bitterly stated.

"The mother is some crazy ghost huntress." Technus commented. "And she seems to be the voice of reason to Jack's bumbling stupidity."

"And if I act like I'm freaking married to some piece of technology, I've pretty much got Tucker down." Johnny added.

"WHY AM I NOT A PART OF THIS DEVIOUS PLOT!" The Box Ghost wanted to know.

"I don't know." Freakshow said. "To be honest, I don't even know why I am letting you stick around. I only used my staff on you as a test run. You just make sure things go according to plan."

"Yes, master." the Box Ghost sadly replied.

"Ok," Freakshow said "If you all know your parts, we can begin the plan tommorow. Once this 'Danny Phantom' is gone, I will be free to wreak havoc on Amity Park!"

The next day at school, Danny was suspicious at the lack of "check-ups."

"Usually, one of them attacks me at breakfast." Danny explained to "Sam" and "Tuck". (They had already been overshadowed.) "I don't know why none has yet? What are they planning?"

"Relax Danny." Sam said, batting her eyes as if flirting with him. "I'm sure they are just afraid of the ultimate power of hunky Danny Phantom!"

"Um… are you okay Sam?"

It occurred to Kitty that she was overplaying the whole "crush" thing.

"Ah, I'm just messing with you" she said. "Right Tucker?"

'Tucker' was too busy playing on his PDA to chime in to the conversation.

"Today," Mr. Lancer announced to his class, "We are going to have a pop quiz."

Danny had mixed feelings. On one hand, he did study hard last night, but on the other hand, last night was the only time he had to study.

Danny stayed after school with Mr. Lancer because he wanted to know how he did on his quiz. He told 'Sam and Tuck' to meet him at the Nasty Burger.

"85" Mr. Lancer said. "You got an 85. Not spectacular, but I was expecting much worse from 'Patroclus.' Daniel, it has become apparent that you are attempting to pick up your grade. If you want to do better on this test, you should continue doing whatever you are doing, but you should be doing more of it. I have big expectations for you on the upcoming test, Mr. Fenton. I am always available for extra help when you need it."

"Thank you, Mr. Lancer. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Good bye, Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer smiled at him.

Things were strange at the Nasty Burger. Sam was acting a little too attached to Danny, and Tucker did nothing but play on his PDA. I mean, he usually at least _talks_ to Danny and Sam, but he is acting though they don't exist.

The trio went home to Danny house. "TUCKER!" Danny shouted, trying to get Tucker's attention. He changed into ghost form to get his attention.

"Danny!" 'Jack' called "Come down to the lab!"

"Coming!" Danny said. He changed human… as Jack opened the door.

Danny gasped. Skulker saw an opportunity. Instead of going with the plan, he could use this as an excuse to kill Danny. Freakshow would praise him for his ingeniousness!

"YOU!" 'Jack' screamed "ARE DANNY PHANTOM! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME! I WILL RIP YOU APART MOLECULE BY MOLECULE!" He fired at Danny. Danny dodged all fire.

Danny was very confused. He remembered over the summer, when Jack found out Danny Fenton and Phantom were one and the same, he was very accepting, before Danny wiped his memory. Why was he all of a sudden so hostile?

'Maddie' and 'Jazz' came up the stairs. "SKULKER!" Ember exclaimed. "STICK WITH THE PLAN!"

"Skulker?" Danny asked. He used an ectoplasmic beam to push Skulker out of his dad. "Wait, if Jazz knew Skulker was in there, that can't be Jazz!" Danny thought to himself. He pushed Ember out of Jazz, and pushed the other ghosts out of Maddie, Sam, and Tuck. Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker all passed out, due to being overshadowed for so long.

"Way to go, Skulker!" Kitty raged. "There goes our plan!"

Danny was glad to know he thwarted the plan, but he knew he only won half the battle. Now, he had to defeat all five ghosts. Skulker flew over and punched Danny. He flew backward, and Ember was waiting for him so she can attack him once Danny recovered from Skulker's blow. However, as soon as Danny reached Ember, he roundhouse kicked her and began charging an energy ball, which he fired at Technus. Technus dodged, and sent a wave of electricity at Danny. He was electrocuted, and the Box Ghost, who just entered, punched him to the ground. Danny sighed and sucked the Box Ghost in the Thermos, but then Johnny's Shadow rammed him into a wall. Danny turned intangible and flew outside, under a streetlight. The shadow followed, and succumbed to the light. Johnny followed them outside, but Danny blasted him with Ice and sucked him into the thermos. He made 3 duplicates and went back inside. One duplicate dodged Skulker's homing missile, and lured it over to Ember, who was preoccupied with another clone. The missile hit her, and Danny sucked her into the Thermos. The 4 clones all blasted Technus with energy, then, 2 duplicates charged an energy ball and hurled it at Kittty. It exploded, and she was left weakened. The other 2 went intangible underground, and blasted Skulker with an ectoplasmic beam from underneath. All three ghosts were sucked up. Freakshow showed himself.

"So, you figured out my plan, and defeated my minions. No matter, I can go back and get some mo-"

Danny shot an ectoplasmic beam at the staff.

"NO!" Freakshow screamed. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO BUILD THOSE! AH!"

Danny, without a word, froze Freakshow and flew him into the Ghost zone and left him there. He then changed human, and his friends and family woke up. He told them a storm happened and they were all knocked out, which explains the partially damaged house.

Inside the ghost zone, Walker noticed Freakshow. "A human in the Ghost Zone? That's against the rules." He said, bringing Freakshow to his jail.

"No!" Freakshow exclaimed. "Give me time! I can make my staff! You can be my minion! You will do all my dirty work for me, and when we rule the world you will get no credit whatsoever! Doesen't that sound great!"

Walker laughed and threw Freakshow in his cell.

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first episode of my new season. Being this is the first episode, PLEASE review! Tell me how you liked it, any ideas for future episodes, what you would want for future episodes, anything! The next episode will most likely be posted tomorrow. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people! Welcome to Episode 2 of Season 4! Let me know how you like this idea and the episodes. Also, you may have noticed I go into a lot of detail with the fight scenes. This is because I want you to be able to vividly imagine them happening, as if you are watching the show. However, sometimes I feel like they are just detracting from the story and the action will never be the same in text than watching it on TV. I will continue to try to make the fights as elaborate as possible, but let me know if you feel like they just aren't doing it for you and are a waste of time. **

**This may be my only update today, sorry. I know for sure I won't be updating tomorrow (It's Christmas, duh) However I will surely finish at least 4 episodes before 2013 is over. Anyway, on with the show!**

Season: 4

Episode: 2

Title: Through the Inferno

Danny and Tucker were hanging out in Sam's house, playing video games on Sam's flat screen TV. Sam was in the bathroom. Danny and Tucker finished their game and started talking. Soon, Tucker started fooling around with Sam's things.

"Tucker! Don't touch that! It's probably expensive!" Danny said.

"Relax, dude. It's not like I'm going to break anything. Besides, you touch Sam's stuff all the time!"

"Only when she gives specific permission! Tucker, you know you aren't supposed to touch this stuff without asking her!"

"Lighten up, Danny. You've been scolding me very much lately, whether it's ghost hunting, or me showing up late sometimes, or me doing something your 'lovebird' wouldn't approve of. I'm sick of it!"

"Tucker," Danny said, ignoring the lovebird comment "I only yell out you when you goof up! Which, lately, has been happening a lot! For one thing, you know what I think is the number one threat to my secret? YOU! You always say things that make people suspicious and Sam and I always have to immediately cover it up! You really need to think about what you say!"

"_I_ need to think about I say? Like you ever think about what you say!"

"Name on ti-"

"Patroclus."

"Oh come on, Tucker! That was days ago!"

"You are also harping on things that happened days ago! The things I have said have been going on since freshman year!"

"So you _admit _it!" Danny was screaming now.

"I'm out." Tucker growled. He stormed out of Sam's house. Danny did the same.

Sam returned with a plate of caviar. "My mom left me these snacks, and I hate the idea of eating innocent fish eggs, so if you want- … guys? Where'd you go?"

Sam didn't hear them leave. Figuring Danny just had a ghost emergency and Tucker went to help, she called Danny's cell.

"Hello?" Danny answered.

"Hi." Sam said. "Ghost trouble?"

"No- uh, my… parents said I need to be home… now"

"It's 2 in the afternoon!"

"They told me I have to clean the lab. And Tucker's… ugh… uncle died, so he had to go home."

"Oh my gosh! His uncle is dead! Is he ok? I'd better call-"

"No, Sam, its fine. He, uh, said he'd appreciate it if neither of us mentions it in front of him. Ever."

"Well… ok then. See ya later, Danny."

"Bye Sam."

Danny felt horrible. Tucker's uncle dying? Tucker was right. Danny was just as bad at not thinking before he talks.

*Cue theme song*


	5. Chapter 5

Danny was sitting at the dinner table with his family. It was the same night, and Danny was still feeling lousy from his fight with Tucker.

"What's wrong, honey?" Maddie asked. "You're picking at your food."

"Oh... nothing. Well-"

Danny was cut off by a siren. "GHOST ALERT! GHOST ALERT!" The siren repeated.

"I call it the Jack Fenton Ghost Finder ... er ," Jack explained "And it's letting us know there's a ghost nearby. Don't move, kids!" Jack and Maddie sprang into action as Danny and Jazz remained at the table.

"Shouldn't you go ghost and help them?" Jazz asked.

"Nah. The fact that the title of the machine begins with 'Jack Fenton' means that Dad built it by himself, without Mom's help. Whenever he builds something on his own, it never works properly." Danny laughed. "Besides, If there was really a ghost near, my ghost sense would be going off." Danny pointed out.

"Oh, yeah... right." Jazz said. "Ugh, so Danny, I'm sorry to bring this up, but I agree with mom. You've been poking at your food and where upstairs in your room ever since you got home from Sam's. Why are you so upset?"

"Well... Jazz?" Danny started to ask, "Do you think that I don't think or Tucker doesen't think before we talk?"

"Um... what?" Jazz asked. Danny had to admit, the question _was_ poorly worded.

"What I mean is... well, Tucker and I kinda had a fight today."

"A fight? but you guys have been best friends since forever! How can you be fighting?"

"I don't know... It was just kinda bugging me how he screws up all the time." Danny explained. "Like when somone wondered if there was a ghost in the house, and he says 'Actually there are two.' Or when he wished for one of those (totally awesome) monster trucks when Sam specifically instructed otherwise. Or when he nearly mentioned Technus right in front of Valerie, and Sam had to cover him up by acting like he said 'Technically.' And then he was playing with Sam's stuff while she wasn't around and... oh, I don't know, I snapped on him."

"Well Danny, those things have been happening since you all were freshman."

"Yeah." Danny said. "That's what Tucker pointed out."

"Which means you've been bottling up these feelings for so long!" Jazz explained. "Of course you eventually would've snapped on him, but you might have been too harsh on him because you kept this all bottled up. And, because you were so harsh on him, his feelings must've been hurt, and that's why you guys started fighting!"

Danny wished he was as perceptive as his sister. It was one of the things he admired about her. Clearly, she thought before she spoke.

"Well, maybe it was a good thing Tucker fought back." Danny responded. "He made some good points."

"Such as?"

"I don't think before I talk, either. Like when I blamed Sam for the ghosts going after me that one time before Desiree made it so we hadn't met. Or how I acted when the Guys in White bought our parent's lab. I was all snobbish. I clearly wasn't thinking then. Or when... Patroclus."

"What?"

"Never mind, inside joke." Danny explained. "The point is, I'm just as bad as Tucker, and yet I yelled at him for it! I'm so hypocritical! I might as well be one of those Puritans in that _Scarlet Letter_ book Lancer is forcing us to read."

"Oh yeah, isn't your test for that in about two days? Have you been studying?"

"Yes, mother." Danny annoyingly said.

"Okay. Well, Danny you're not as bad as Tucker. You're human, and humans aren't perfect. You only make these kind of mistakes once in a while, but I have noticed it is a _real_ problem for Tucker. He just took the few instances you messed up, and used them against you. Danny, if you want to solve this, you should just approach Tucker in a mature, friendly manner and let him know how this is making you feel, but you should probably apologize for snapping on him."

"Ok. Thanks for your help, Jazz."

"Anytime, little brother."

Danny went upstairs to his room and crawled into bed. It was only 7:30, but he was exhausted from thinking about his fight with Tucker. He wanted to get to school early tomorrow anyway to apologize. He closed his eyes, and drifted into a very peaceful sleep, dreaming about Puppies, and Ice cream, and Santa Claus, and chocola-"

"GHOST ALERT! GHOST ALERT! GHOST ALERT!"

Danny jolted awake. His parents were screaming like chipmunks looking for the nonexistent ghost.

"You've gotta be freaking kidding me. I'd be more peaceful sleeping over at Vlad's." He sighed.

The next day at school, Danny went up to Tucker, ready to apologize. When he went up to him though, Tucker really let him have it.

"SERIOUSLY DUDE! MY UNCLE DIED! THAT'S WHAT YOU TELL SAM TO COVER UP ME LEAVING! AFTER LECTURING ME ABOUT THINKING BEFORE I TALK, THIS IS WHAT YOU SAY! UNBELIEVABLE! Sam called me after I got to my house to ask me about my "uncle." Why would you tell her something like that, _especially_ after lecturing me about saying things like that! 'Oh Tucker, you never think!' 'Oh Tucker, I'm so much smarter than you. I think before I act.' And then you say this! I told Sam all about our fight and she's pretty mad at you also for lying to her! I can't believe this!"

Danny was fuming now. He had come over to apologize, but that thought has now flown from his mind. Firstly, he was slightly irritated at Sam for calling Tucker even though he told her not to. But mostly, he was mad at Tucker. Yes, okay, what he said was stupid, but did it really merit Tucker screaming at him like this? Tucker had screamed so loud, it startled everyone in the schoolyard... and everyone down the _block_, for that matter. _As Jazz said, all people make mistakes._ Danny thought. _Once again, Tucker is taking advantage of my few and far between mistakes, even though Tucker is really the one with the problem._

"I am _so_ not in the mood for your shit, Tucker!" Danny swore. "It was one little thing. Let it go!"

"_You're_ telling me to let go! You freaking snapped on me yesterday like some bastard! What the hell was that all about!"

This was the perfect chance to apologize, but Danny was in no mood. Sam walked up to them.

"Are you guys still fighting?" She asked them. "Listen, Tucker, you _do_ need to watch what you say. Also, I _really_ didn't appreciate you touching my stuff without asking. If you were anyone else, I would've cut their head off and fed it to one of my parent's exotic pets. And Danny, Tucker told me all about how you snapped on him, and even though Tucker was doing the wrong thing, you could've told him in a nicer, less-bitchy way. So if you _both _could just move on and act like nothing ever happened, I'd appreciate it. God, and I thought hanging out with 2 guys would keep my life drama-free."

"Gotcha." Danny said. "Sorry about snapping, Tucker." He meant it, but somewhere deep down, he was still infuriated with Tucker.

"Eh, whatever man. Let's just forget about it." Tucker replied, even though he wasn't necessarily ready to forget, either.

Lunch had been awkward between the three friends. Danny and Tucker haven't really forgiven each other, and it showed. Sam kept trying to initiate a conversation, but it was no use. She wondered how she would snap her friends out of this.

On their way home, a house suddenly caught fire. Fortunately, no one was inside, but as Danny's ghost sense went off, he knew that there was someone behind the fire.

Sam and Tucker covered Danny as he went ghost. Danny Phantom flew up to the ghost who seemed to just breathe fire onto the house. He was a new ghost. He was a shark ghost, and glowed blue. Except, you wouldn't be able to tell because his entire ghostly form was surrounded by fire.

"Hey 'biggest catch of the year!' You must think you're so hot!"

"Who dares to challenge the might of Sharkoal!"

Danny had to laugh. Why do all these villains have bad puns in their names? "Seriously! _Sharkoal?_ That's even worse than Amorpho!"

"Laughing huh? Laugh at this!" Sharkoal spat more fire.

The little boy was playing in the yard. He went up to his mother in the sidewalk, who had just returned from the convenience store. Whenever she comes home, she brings him 'Snaps,' which are like tiny firecrackers you throw on the sidewalk, or something hard, to make it explode.

"Mommy, if I throw this on the grass, will it still work?"

"I don't think so honey. The grass is too soft."

The boy tried it anyway, just as Sharkoal's blast hit the entire lawn.

"Mommy! I told you it would work!" The boy cheered.

The mother stood with her mouth hanging opened.

Danny used his ice powers to summon a snowball and quickly douse the flames. Fornuately, the fire was extinguished before it spread to their house.

Sharkoal prepared another blast. Danny realized if he kept going like this, the entire town will be up in flames, and it would be all his fault.

"Wait!" Danny begged, as Sharkoal prepared another blast. "Look, _please_ stop attacking my town! I'll do whatever you want!"

"Say, aren't you Danny Phantom?" Sharkoal inquired.

"Um, why yes I am." Danny responded. "Whaddaya, want an autograph?"

Sharkoal smiled a sinister smile. "Walker would pay good money for you. And your little 'accomplices.'" Sharkoal said, referring to Sam and Tucker.

Sam and Tucker looked at Danny as if to say 'It's okay, let him have what he wants.'

"Walker won't be available to take you guys in until Monday," Sharkoal began, "So if you guys stay in _my_ custody until he is ready to take you guys in, I'll stop attacking you're town."

Hesitantly , Danny nodded in agreement. He hated doing this to himself, and especially Sam and Tuck (and _especially _Sam), but he knew he had no choice but to say "Ok."

Sharkoal took their cell phones away and took them to his lair in the Ghost Zone. He surrounded them with an Inferno to keep them in. The fire affected both humans and ghosts, even in the ghost zone.

"What are we gonna do?" Tucker said, panicking.

"I have a plan," Sam said. "Look, it's simple. Can you see Sharkoal's computer from here? I can. He has music on it like Justin Bieber, Nikki Minaj, Katy Perry..."

"So, all that mainstream crap?" Danny asked.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Tucker asked, annoyed.

"Look at all the bands he programmed the computer automatically mute," Sam said. "All metal and rock. If he's listening to all this pop junk, and is blocking metal, maybe that kind of music has an effect on him? It might weaken him."

"That is about the most ridiculous idea I have ever heard!" Tucker said. "Maybe he just likes one kind of music and hates the other!"

"Do _you _have any ideas, Tuck? At least Sam does."

"Oh, protect your little lovebird."

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"HEY!" Sam shouted. "We're never going to solve anything with you two fighting!"

"Whatever." Danny said. "Look, music _does_ have a powerful effect on ghosts. I think Sam is right. Now, we just have to get through this inferno...

**Hi guys! Surprise, surprise! I know, I said I won't update on Christmas, but I found time to do so anyway, so I guess I lied! YAY FOR LIEING! Or is it lying? Anyway, Merry Christmas! I hope everyone got what they wanted :D**

**I'm so sorry If I offended anyone by making people's houses on fire, especially making a joke out of the second one. I am aware that house fire is a very serious tragedy, especially when it happens to your house or a loved one. The point of it was, Danny would NEVER sacrifice his friends and himself like that unless the issue was dead serious, so I tried to make a ghost that was so much of a threat to the town that Danny had to take desperate measures. I hope you guys don't find this new ghost lame, and yes, I will be using more new ghosts, but not anytime soon. The next couple of episodes will be of pre-existing ghosts. Let me know what you think of Sharkoal, and let me know what you think of this episode (and season) so far! I know Sharkoal doesen't have much of a personality yet, but he will in the next chapter. Anyway, I will now answer my reviews!... Which I only have two of. *sob***

**ItTicklesLikeCrazy: Hi, love the name :) Glad you are enjoying the series, and "Through the Inferno" was the title of this episode. I think that, after reading this chapter, it should be pretty clear why I named it that.**

**Starving Goat: I'm so happy you like it! :D Thank you for reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ugh. Fanfiction has been being so difficult lately with their stupid 503 errors. Oh well, and, it's still the Christmas season, so Merry Christmas! On with the show!**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were trying to think of a way to get away. Problem was, the inferno was blazing and affected both ghosts and humans. They eventually gave up and decided they would think of a plan tomorrow. Sharkoal had left them beds to sleep in so they could be in good condition when he turned them in to Walker, and Danny had to admit, they were pretty comfortable. They had until Monday to figure out how they would get out of this, but they were all too tired to think now. They were chatting a little before going to bed.

"Do you really think the whole music thing will work?" Tucker asked. "It seems rather ridiculous."

"I agree Tucker, but think about it, there are plenty of other ghosts we had to defeat in ridiculous ways."

"Like when?!" Tucker wanted to know.

"Well, um…" Danny realized that he actually had no examples. Whenever he thinks back on ghost fighting in general, he always thought about witty banter, learning some lesson, and defeating the ghost in a ridiculous way. But now that he is thinking specifically, he realized the ghosts were all defeated by logical ways. Walker was most previously beaten using reverse polarity, Freakshow had been beaten by destroying his staff, and later by using his Ghost Envy against him (and then a third time, by destroying the staff again.) Nocturne had been beaten when Tucker successfully woke him up, and Skulker was either knocked out of his suit of armor or simply fled from. Danny had to admit, this would be the first time defeating a ghost in an improbable way. But then again, if his weakness was music, then they were simply using his weakness against him. That's pretty plausible, right?

"Tucker," Danny began, "It's not like we're summoning some magic fairy to defeat the ghost. We are using his weakness against him. That's not _so_ improbable."

"Yes it is!" Tucker retorted. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! If he was weak to music, shouldn't he be weak to _all_ music?!"

"Tucker, you're just upset that someone's plan other than yours is the one we are going with!"

"Since when have I _ever_ been upset about something as stupid as that! There have been plenty of times when we went with a plan made by you or Sam that I was perfectly fine with! You're just saying that because you're still mad at me! You're just trying to cause a fight!"

"Well, maybe I wouldn't feel the need to start a fight if you weren't a total jackass!"

"THAT TEARS IT!" Tucker screamed. "I have had _enough_ of your-"

"SHUT UP!" Sam screamed. "You guys are fighting over nothing! In case you haven't realized, we are sort of in a predicament! We're never going to get anywhere with you two fighting! Now end it, you can always continue your bitching fest when we get out of this!"

Danny scoffed and Tucker angrily went to sleep.

The next day, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were trying to find a way out of the inferno.

"We could try simply running through as fast as we can, we'll get a little scarred, but it could be cool!" Sam said. "I've always wanted to see how it feels to be near fire!" Sam's goth side was definitely showing.

"Sam," Danny and Tucker said in unison "That is the worst idea in the history of the universe!"

Danny and Tucker looked at each other, and smiled. They just said the same exact thing, just like when they were getting along. Danny and Tucker remembered they were mad at each other, though, and quickly frowned.

"Well," Danny said. I could use my ice powers to extinguish a small portion of the inferno, temporarily. I can hold it open somewhere where it will create a clear path. You guys can then run through."

"But what about you, Danny?" Sam asked. "I'm not sure if you can even hold it long enough for me and Tucker. There's no way you'd be able to hold it for yourself after we get out." Sam pointed out.

"Well, you know how I can transfer my powers through touch? I think the same thing can happen with my ice. Now, I can store my ice powers and then release it all at once. If I give you some ice, and you guys store it up, you can hold it for me!"

Sam wasn't very enthusiastic about the plan, but it was the only one they had. Danny's eyes glowed blue as he prepared to split the inferno.

"Go get 'em, Moses." Tucker said. Danny opened up the front portion. He ran over to the middle so there was one clear path. Tucker and Sam could see that Danny was obviously struggling, so they ran through as fast as they can. Out of breath, they reached Danny, where he transferred ice over to them. They stored it up and continued running. Danny was really struggling now. Giving Sam and Tuck some of his powers had really taken a toll on him, and he screamed out in agony as he tried to hold it open. When Sam and Tucker reached the end, they used the ice they had stored to keep the path open for Danny as he let go. They were both inexperienced, and Sam used hers up all at once. It was up to Tucker to keep Danny alive. Danny was flying as fast as he can, but it became way too much for Tucker. He screamed out in pain as he tried with every effort to keep the path open.

"Tucker! Don't let go!" Danny screamed.

Tears formed in Tucker's eyes as he was struggling to keep the path open.

"Tucker! _Please_ don't let go!" Danny begged. The pain was way too much for Tucker, but he kept it open regardless. The path was getting narrow, and Danny accidently burned himself a few times. He eventually flew out. Tucker let go. He was exhausted.

Danny and Tucker just stared at each other, tears in their eyes. Then, they both just started bawling and hugging each other furiously.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you at Sam's house!" Danny said between sobs.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you at school!" Tucker responded.

"You're my best friend, Tuck. Always." Danny said.

"Same here man. Now let's rest awhile before we deal with Sharkoal." Danny and Tucker had their much needed rest. Then, they opened the door to Sharkoal's main lair. He wasn't there.

"Where the heck did he go?" Tucker asked. Sam looked around. Danny couldn't see him, but he felt very hot. He turned around and realized a fireball was headed straight for him!

"Gah!" Danny screamed as he flew out of the way. Sharkoal floated there.

"I can't believe you people got out of that inferno!" Sharkoal raged. "Do you KNOW how LONG it took me to make that! How could you simply disrespect my work like that! Do you KNOW how EXCITED I was to be getting that money from Walker? I can't believe you guys! I was just going to sell you to Walker, but now, I want nothing more than for you all to PERISH!"

Sharkoal fired a long blast. Danny flew around to avoid it, and tried countering with an ectoplasmic beam, but it didn't affect Sharkoal at all.

"The music!" Sam remembered.

"Sam, there's no way you could still seriously be thinking-"

Tucker was cut off by heavy metal.

"Ugh." Sharkoal said in disgust. "Why would you be playing that here! Do you KNOW how much I HATE that music!"

Sharkoal seemed pretty annoyed at the music, but it didn't physically affect him at all.

"Damn it!" Sam said. I was so sure that would work.

"Seriously?" Sharkoal asked. "Did you HONESTLY think that music has an effect on me? I can't BELIEVE you would underestimate me like that. I'm not weak to rock, I just don't like it. Simple as that."

"TOLD YA!" Tucker cheered. He started doing a victory dance until Sam slapped him.

"Tucker!" she said. "All this means is we have to find some _other_ way to defeat him! Quit celebrating!"

Danny tried all his ice moves, but the ice melted, and then evaporated, before it even reached Sharkoal. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were now backed up against the wall. Sharkoal charged at them, full force.

"Guys, get behind me." Danny ordered.

"Danny, are you sure?" Sam asked. "There could be another way!"

"I know what I'm doing." Danny said.

Danny stepped forward, eyes glowing blue. He unleashed his ghostly wail, but added a new twist by using ice in conjunction with it. The result was Danny screaming a massive blizzard that was 150 degrees below zero. Not only was Sharkoal extinguished, but he was frozen, along wit the rest of his lair.

"Woah, dude." Tucker said, astonished. "Where'd you learn to even do that?"

"I don't know. It just came to me." Danny said, glad this incident was over. He was about to suck Sharkoal in the Fenton thermos, when Sam reminded Danny they were already in the ghost zone.

"Oh, yeah. Right." Danny said, as he flew the three of them out of the ghost zone. He quickly changed and the trio went up to Danny's room.

Maddie burst through the door. "Kids! You were up here all this time! Where were you, I checked here!"

Oh, ugh, Tuck and I, ugh- uh"

"Fell asleep in the bathroom of the Nasty Burger. We just got home now. And, ugh, Sam was with us too."

Danny and Sam glared at Tucker. "What was Sam doing in the men's room?" Maddie asked.

"I was, just, y'know, helping Valerie clean up." Sam said.

"You hate Va-" Tucker was cut off as Sam nudged him.

"Well, Danny, you're in a lot of trouble, and you two will be too, after I call your parents."

Maddie stormed out of the room.

Danny and Sam glared at Tucker.

"Okay, okay." Tucker said. "I admit it. I don't think before I talk. A lot.:

"And?" Danny and Sam said in unison.

"Im sorry." Tucker apologized. I'll try to stop saying stupid things.

"Apology accepted, Tucker." Danny said. "Sure, we may be punished, but it's better than being with Sharkoal. At least we got out of it. Now, until your parents arrive to come scream at you, we can all relax in my nice, quiet, house." Danny said.

"GHOST ALERT! GHOST ALERT! GHOST ALERT!"

"Not in the middle of my fudge!" Jack exclaimed. "STAY AWAY, GHOST! YOU'LL NEVER GET MY FUDGE!"

The trio groaned as they flopped backwards on Danny's bed.

*End of episode*


	7. Chapter 7

Season: 4

Episode: 3

Title: Faces of Fury

Amorpho walked through the streets of Amity Park. He was disguised as an ordinary citizen. Danny had told him he never wanted to see his _face_ in Amity Park again, as part of their agreement. SO long as Amorpho was not in his true form, he technically wasn't breaking his pact with Danny.

He was feeling bored, and desperately wanted to pull some pranks. However, Danny had been nice to him, so he shouldn't bother the people of his town. So he resorted to doing normal things such as drinking coffee, playing at the arcade, and… Meeting Skulker?

Skulker flew up to Amorpho, with a questioned looked.

"You're Amorpho, right?" He asked.

"Why, yes I am." Amorpho replied. "How did you know?"

"Don't worry, I have my ways. Now, I have a mission for you."

"Normally I don't just take missions random strangers throw at me," Amorpho huffed, "But I'm incredibly bored right now. Ok, fine, What's this mission of yours?"

"See this kid?" Skulker showed Amorpho a picture of Danny Phantom.

"Oh yes, the legendary Danny Phantom," Amorpho responded, "What of him?"

"I know you have special shape-shifting powers. Use them to your advantage, and bring this whelp to me."

"Absolutely not." Amorpho said. "Danny and I have a pact. I'm technically not even supposed to be here right now."

"I didn't think you'd be convinced, which is why I brought this." Skulker reached into his pocket and pulled out the check Vlad had given him.

"Woah." Amorpho responded when he saw the check. "That is a _lot_ of zeroes."

Amorpho was hesitant to break his truce with Danny, but Skulker was offering a lot of money. Come to think of it, Danny asking him to stay out of town _was_ pretty insulting. _I mean, _Amorpho thought, _I did apologize to the ghost boy and yet he so rudely kicked me out of this town. I was just here, and I have been acting completely normal. I am capable of that. How dare that Danny Phantom tell me where I can or can't be! _

"Ok," Amorpho replied. "I'll capture him for you."

Skulker smiled, gave him directions to his island, and flew off

*Cue theme song*


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, ok, so I am like super, duper, uber, gloober, pooper…ugh, well, VERY sorry for not meeting my deadline of 4 episodes before 2013 was over. It's just that, see. Christmas happened, and… well… videogames J**

**Anyway, I'll probably post the conclusion to this episode tomorrow, and episode 4 should be finished before next Sunday, so that will be 4 episodes and only 5 days into 2014. Not too far off my deadline.**

**Anyway, on with the show!**

Tucker was eating dinner with his family. His mom had made him an all-meat meal, as usual. While Tucker's parents weren't exactly concerned with his eating habits, they were a bit opposed to Tucker's lifestyle. Not in the same way Sam's parents were, but it definitely showed sometimes. Tucker was playing on his PDA when his father slammed on the table with his fist. Not in an aggressive, angry way, but in a way that would get Tucker's attention and let him know his father meant business.

"Tucker," He calmly stated. "Will you please not have your electronics at the dinner table? That's the fifth time I've asked you this week."

"Actually, it's the seventh." Tucker replied. "I made a list on my PDA on how many times you tell me to put it away. Right now, you're on number 7. It can do all kinds of other stuff too, such as-"

"Tucker!" His mom interrupted. "Away. Now."

Tucker huffed and shoved his PDA in his pocket.

"Instead of playing on that silly device, why don't you talk to us? We are your parents, yet you hardly speak with us."

In between mouthfuls, Tucker just said "What do you wanna talk about?"

"I don't know." His father replied. "How are your friends doing?"

Tucker internally groaned. He knew where this conversation was headed. Tucker's parents wanted the best for their son and wanted him to have many friends. Unfortunately, this means they constantly pester him about making new friends rather than Danny or Sam. It's not as though they didn't like Danny and Sam, but Tucker's parents had a feeling Danny and Sam treated each other much better than they do Tucker. For this reason, whenever they bring up Danny and Sam, they try to get Tucker to realize this and find other friends. Tucker, however, wasn't interested, and also knew _exactly_ why the two "lovebirds" treat each other better than him. Not as though they treat Tucker badly, but Sam seems to have more of a soft spot for Danny, and vice versa. Tucker was simply dying for them to just go out, but they constantly deny the truth. In fact, there was only one thing that made Tucker _not_ want Danny and Sam to go out, and that was the fact that if they did, his parents will insist he "leave the lovebirds alone" and pester him even more about finding new friends.

"Tucker," His father's words interrupted his thought pattern. "I asked you a question. How are your friends?"

"Fine." Tucker responded.

"Where are they now?"

"I dunno." Tucker replied. He then realized that he actually had no idea where they were

"I can't believe you agreed to do this!" Sam eagerly said to Danny as she stood into her new favorite Goth-bookstore. (It wasn't as good as her old favorite, but Kwan got her kicked out of that.)

"Well, it isn't exactly my style, but your parents won't let you come here, and I know how much this means to you." Danny warmly replied.

"Well, thank you so much!" Sam said as she hugged Danny. Danny started to change to human, but Sam told him to stop.

"Why don't you just stay in your ghost form." Sam suggested. "You'll blend right in."

"Yeah, I would've, when the town didn't know who Danny Phantom was. If I go in there, I'd be ambushed by screaming Danny Phantom fans."

"Danny," Sam said, laughing. "These people practically live in this bookstore. You think they watch the news? No one will know who you are. They'll think you're just some goth in black clothes and… dyed your hair white?"

"Sam, Goths don't dye their hair white."

"Well… you could be starting a new thing!" Sam insisted.

"Ok, ok, whatever." Danny and Sam went inside.

Danny and Sam listened to some of the poets that were speaking. Danny found all of them very dark and disturbing, but Sam just thought they were downright cheesy. "These amateur 'goths' don't know anything about darkness." Sam bitterly huffed out as she was reading.

"I don't see you topping them." Danny playfully said.

"I could if I want to. I mean, I _did_ write a poem that I was going to share. But I… y'know, kinda assumed my parents wouldn't be disapproving, self centered… well, you get the point. Anyway, I was expecting to be here alone, not with you. I really don't want you to hear what I wrote down."

"Aw, c'mon Sam! I won't criticize!" Danny said reassuringly.

"You're not prepared for the inner mechanisms of my mind. To you, they're certainly an enigma."

Danny wanted to make a joke about a milk carton tipping over, but he figured it wouldn't help his case.

"Please Sam. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase." Danny started giving her puppy-dog eyes.

_Aw, damn!_ Sam thought. _I can't resist that look. But I can't let him see what I wrote… can I? Maybe I should. I feel like he should know. Ok… here goes…_

"Alright Danny, I'll read it to you. But stay silent the whole time. And if you wanna just get up and leave when I'm done, feel free to do that."

"Sam, I would never." Danny said with extreme seriousness in his voice.

"Ok, here goes." Sam said as she opened her poem and began to read.

**_The ways of darkness are severe. _**

**_They tear a hole in your heart, rebuild it, tear it out again, and spit in into your soul._**

**_Some people lay delusional claims that they 'understand' this darkness. Some say they have even come to enjoy it._**

**_They are all misinterpreting the true meaning of darkness._**

**_Darkness is not mere isolation, mere sadness, mere bitterness, mere anger, mere hatred._**

**_Darkness is so much more._**

**_Those who misinterpret darkness say they have learned the ways because of their fascination with negative emotions and the suffering of others. In reality, this does not make them dark masters._**

**_It merely makes them psychopaths. _**

**_Darkness is a parasite. It slowly grows as it demolishes you from the inside out. Feeling darkness is not feeling pain or depression; rather it is when you are pain. When you are depression._**

**_The feeling of ultimate low. It is not one step above hell. It is several thousand steps below it. When you are nothing, when you are less than nothing, and every single day you consider ending it. Even if, in doing so, you wind up in hell. If you truly feel darkness, it will feel like heaven compared to the slow, parasitic feeling you feel now._**

**_What makes me the ultimate freak is that I am living in this darkness, and have learned to love every second of it. True horror. True pain. Not fake, simulated, misinterpreted pain felt by other Goths who have 'learned to love it.' _**

**_My darkness is the real deal. And I am in love with every bit of it._**

Danny's eyes were wet with tears as Sam finished her poem. He couldn't believe a word he had just heard. He knew his friend was into the dark stuff like this, but he never knew it was this serious.

"Oh my god, Sam!" Danny exclaimed. "You need some help!"

"I know I need help, Danny." Sam calmly replied. "But I won't be getting any, and that's ok with me."

"Sam, you sound like you're about to kill yourself! I can't let this happen. Please, Sam, you need help!"

"You're the only one who'd be able to help me, anyway." Sam said. "And I don't want to bother you with all this stuff so it's fine."

"But Sam-"

"I'm not really thinking of suicide. And I don't necessarily view life in the way I wrote the poem. Ok, so maybe my dark views were the basis for it, but I definitely exaggerated many things. I just wanted to show these simpletons what darkness is really about, because they really don't get it!"

"Are you sure Sam? You mean to tell me you were just exaggerating?"

"Danny, I think you and I both know that I'm a bit too happy for a Goth. And why shouldn't I be? I have my family, who I may hate, but are still my family, and I do enjoy the extra money and stuff, and then there's you-" Sam cut herself off and blushed. "The point is, Danny, you should know by my usual personality that yes, I'm just trying to exaggerate. I really like the poem though, I'm quite proud of it. But no, I wouldn't really think of the things on this paper."

"Well, okay then. Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom, you know where it is?" Danny asked.

"Right next to that shelf over there." Sam answered.

"Thanks."

"I'll be waiting by the bathroom when you get out. I wanna go home awfterword."

"Okay." Danny replied.

As Danny was in the bathroom, Sam thought to herself. She didn't mean many of the things in the poem, but there was one thing she lied to Danny about, she _had_ been considering suicide. The reason she hasn't yet is because she doesn't believe in giving up. She's thrilled to be helping Danny capture ghosts and she knows she can do something with her life. There are some dark moments, however, where Sam's darker thoughts get to her, and she comes dangerously close to suicide. Many of these dark thoughts boil down to the fact that Sam thinks everything she is fighting so hard for and not giving up on is pointless in the end. Yes, she is involved in many "Save the earth" projects, but she knows they are doing very little, as the majority of people continue to abuse the planet every day. She helps Danny fight ghosts, even though she knows he himself is perfectly capable. And of course, her long-standing crush on her best friend, which she knows will only remain a crush on someone who will remain a best friend. All of her motives just seemed pointless.

_Well,_ Sam thought _At least I have pointless motives rather than none at all._

She was so lost in her thought, she forgot to meet Danny by the bathroom.

While Danny was in the stall in the bathroom, Amorpho could be seen outside the window. He shape-shifted into Sam and was ready to lure him to where Skulker had a pre-set trap. Danny just needed to buy the act.

Amorpho waited outside the bathroom, disguised as Sam, when finally, Danny came out.

"Danny, I just remembered there is something really important I need to show you!" Amorpho said, leading Danny to the trap. However, on the way, he passed by the real Sam.

_Drat!_ Amorpho thought. _I really should've thought that through…_

"Danny!" The real Sam shouted.

Danny looked over, then looked at Amorpho. He immediately realized that one had to be a fake.

"It's me, Sam!" The real Sam said. "No, it's me, Sam!" Amorpho said.

_Sam did say she would meet me right outside the bathroom_ Danny said. _But Sam #2 was sitting at our original table, which would be a very lucky guess if she was a fake._

Danny simply couldn't tell which Sam was real.

**OH! Haha, cliffhanger… kinda. I guess.**

**Yes, I wrote Sam's poem myself. I am not a girl, I am not a Goth, and I am not suicidal, so writing this was a bit difficult for me. I just need to point out here that it does not express my views at all. Suicide is never the answer under any circumstances, and believe me, I am really more of a carefree guy, so don't take this "eternal darkness" thing literally. Happy New Year to All, even if you're not reading this around New Year's… OH WELL!**


End file.
